undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Asgore Dreemurr/In Battle
Before the fight begins, Asgore destroys the MERCY button. He mainly attacks with fireballs and his trident. Attacks Asgore's attacks are faster and more intense versions of Toriel's attacks. *Several waves of small fireballs from the top of the screen, which move in curving patterns. The protagonist must maneuver their SOUL between the waves as they undulate. *Smaller waves of small fireballs that move down the middle of the screen interspersed with massive clouds of projectiles that cover entire sides of the screen. Dodge the small waves, and get out of the way when a box marked with "!" appears. *Partial circles of fireballs that gradually spiral in around the Bullet Board. Find the gaps in each ring and move through them in sequence, but be careful - some of them spin faster than others. *His hands move along the sides of the screen, leaving behind large fireballs that move towards the protagonist's SOUL after all the bullets appear. Stay out of the hands' way and wait for the fireballs to begin moving before getting out of their way - they home in on the spot where the SOUL was when they began moving. *Rings of large fireballs fire from the top of the screen, gradually moving from one corner to the other. Weave between the fireballs as they come. *Asgore's eyes flash blue and orange randomly, followed by sweeping strikes of his trident hit the entire Bullet Board. This uses blue and orange attacks. Asgore's attacks become faster as the battle goes on, but none of them can kill the protagonist unless they're already at 1 HP (so damages greater than the current amount of HP doesn't zero it out). Otherwise, the protagonist's HP will only drop as low as 1. This aspect can be used to one's advantage by only healing once a turn ends prematurely due to this, and thus reduces the number of times one has to heal. Strategy Asgore's Attack and Defense can be lowered in two ways: *Consuming Toriel's Butterscotch Pie during the boss fight reminds Asgore of her, causing his stats to lower. *If the protagonist had not killed anyone, talk to him three times. This causes Asgore to remember something. With no MERCY button, the protagonist has no choice but to attack Asgore until he reaches a sliver of health. Before Asgore uses his trident attack, his eyes will flash orange or blue in the same pattern as he will attack. This can be used to move or stay still and avoid his attacks. Quotes Pre-Battle *''Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.'' Post-Battle *''I remember the day after my son died. '' *''The entire underground was devoid of hope. '' *''The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. '' *''In a fit of anger, I declared war. '' *''I said that I would destroy any human that came here. '' *''I would use their souls to become godlike... '' *''...and free us from this terrible prison. '' *''Then, I would destroy humanity... '' *''And let monsters rule the surface, in peace. '' *''Soon, the people's hopes returned. '' *''My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. '' *''She left this place, never to be seen again. '' *''Truthfully... I do not want power. '' *''I do not want to hurt anyone.'' *''I just wanted everyone to have hope...'' *''I cannot take this any longer.'' I just want to see my wife. *''I just want to see my child.'' *''Please... Young one...'' *''This war has gone on long enough.'' *''You have the power...'' *''Take my soul, and leave this cursed place.'' **''After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface? Human... I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family...'' Spare ***''No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it? Young one, when I look at you... I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago... You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our people... One day, a savior will come from the heavens. ...I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my soul... and seek the truth. Ha... ha... I'm sorry... I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending... But I believe your freedom... ...is what my son... ...what ASRIEL would have wanted. the protagonist refought Asgore and spared him twice' Flowey's Intervention * ''. So you DO recall. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. 'Kill' *''You IDIOT. You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. ''Spare *''So you finally get it. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. ''Asgore after sparing, kill *''Hee hee hee. Did you REALLY think killing me would make a DIFFERENCE? No. Every time you load your SAVE, I'll come back. And every time you try to get a happy ending... I'll be there to tear it away! Ha ha ha!!! Well, let's get this over with. ''Asgore after killing Flowey *''Hee hee hee. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The human souls would probably just revolt again. So...! ''Asgore after sparing Flowey Flowey's Intervention (Genocide) * See? I never betrayed you! * It was all a trick, see? * I was waiting to kill him for you! * After all, it's me your best friend! * I'm helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won't get in your way I can help... I can... I can... * Please don't kill me. [[Asriel Dreemurr|Asriel's] voice] Flavor Text *''ASGORE attacks!'' Encounter *''...'' Neutral *''You quietly tell ASGORE you don't want to fight him.'' | His hands tremble for a moment.' '#1, if the protagonist had not killed anyone' *''You tell ASGORE that you don't want to fight him.'' | His breathing gets funny for a moment. '#2' *''You firmly tell ASGORE to STOP fighting.'' | Recollection flashes in his eyes... | ASGORE's ATTACK dropped! ASGORE's DEFENSE dropped! '#3' *''Seems talking won't do any more good.'' #4+, common *''All you can do is FIGHT.'' #9 *''But there was nothing to say.'' [Talk, if the protagonist has killed anyone] *''You eat the Butterscotch Pie. The smell reminded ASGORE of something. ASGORE's ATTACK down! ASGORE's DEFENSE down!'' the [[Butterscotch Pie] during battle.] *''You tell ASGORE that he's killed you before. He nods sadly.'' if the protagonist dies to Asgore 1 - 4 times *''You tell ASGORE that he's killed you times. He nods grievously.'' if the protagonist dies to Asgore 5 - 9 times *''You tell ASGORE that he's killed you too many times to count. He nods pitifully.'' if the protagonist dies to Asgore 10+ times *Asgore has low HP. HP ru:Асгор Дримурр/В бою de:Asgore Dreemurr/Im Kampf fr:‎Asgore Dreemurr/En combat Category:In Battle